


Osculation

by autumnyte



Series: Boss Moshe Hazzan [10]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnyte/pseuds/autumnyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief glimpse into Moshe and Troy's post-SR3 reconciliation. Written in response to a prompt from Chyrstis, who requested: "Moshe/Troy - Osculation: the act of kissing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osculation

It had been less than a week, and Moshe still wasn’t reaccustomed to sharing a bed. When he first awoke and opened his eyes, he jerked slightly, startled by the company. But recognition set in almost instantly, and was followed by a rush of relief and gratitude.

Sleepy, half-lidded eyes gazed back at him. “Morning,” Troy murmured. 

"Morning. You been awake lon—"

The question was cut off by Troy’s mouth, warm and insistent, covering his own. Moshe parted his lips, welcoming Troy’s tongue as it gently slid inside. As the kiss intensified, Troy’s hands crept to Moshe’s face, his fingertips slowly and thoroughly caressing every feature. Mirroring the gesture, Moshe cupped Troy’s face and affectionately traced his jawline with a thumb. 

When they eventually pulled apart, each wearing a smile, Moshe said, “That’s… one hell of a good morning kiss. Not that I’m complaining, mind.” 

Troy reached up and brushed back a wayward strand of purple from Moshe’s forehead. “I um… I promised myself if I ever had the chance again, I’d kiss you like that as often as I could.” 

"That so?" Moshe wrapped both arms around Troy’s waist and pulled him closer, his smile growing even broader. "And was there anything else you promised yourself you’d do with me?" 

Troy smirked. “Maybe,” he whispered, and leaned in to kiss Moshe again.


End file.
